Photovoltaic solar energy collection devices used to generate electric power generally include flat-panel collectors and concentrating solar collectors. Flat collectors generally include photovoltaic cell arrays and associated electronics formed on semiconductor (e.g., monocrystalline silicon or polycrystalline silicon) substrates, and the electrical energy output from flat collectors is a direct function of the area of the array, thereby requiring large, expensive semiconductor substrates. Concentrating solar collectors reduce the need for large semiconductor substrates by concentrating light beams (i.e., sun rays) using, e.g., a parabolic reflectors or lenses that focus the beams, creating a more intense beam of solar energy that is directed onto a small photovoltaic cell. Thus, concentrating solar collectors have an advantage over flat-panel collectors in that they utilize substantially smaller amounts of semiconductor. Another advantage that concentrating solar collectors have over flat-panel collectors is that they are more efficient at generating electrical energy.
A problem with conventional concentrating solar collectors is that they are expensive to produce, operate and maintain. The reflectors and/or lenses used in conventional collectors to focus the light beams are produced separately, and must be painstakingly assembled to provide the proper alignment between the focused beam and the photovoltaic cell. Further, over time, the reflectors and/or lenses can become misaligned due to thermal cycling or vibration, and become dirty due to exposure to the environment. Maintenance in the form of cleaning and adjusting the reflectors/lenses can be significant, particularly when the reflectors/lenses are produced with uneven shapes that are difficult to clean.
What is needed is a concentrator-type PV cell and array that avoids the expensive assembly and maintenance costs associated with conventional concentrator-type PV cells.